


【授權翻譯】I'm Not Actually A Pervert <我真的不是變態>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, It's all porn, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sherlock has a filthy mouth, What on earth did I just write?, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【撸主簡介】(這故事挺奇葩＋挑戰下限的，哦，這絕對是PWP)<br/>John Watson 是個醫生，忙到沒時間維持正常男女關係，以至他有一天絕望到上成人商店的黃片小隔間解決生理需求。包含自慰、手活、口交、全套－－後三項基本是匿名性愛的形式，交流方式只透過牆上的一個洞－－傳說中的glory hole。</p><p>請注意：一開始兩人打的火熱時其實並不認識彼此，甚至也沒真的見上面（請相信我真的只有透過一個洞交流！），但全文(值得安慰?)沒有牽扯到第三人，最後還有（一點點）算的上甜的感情戲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】I'm Not Actually A Pervert <我真的不是變態>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Actually A Pervert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404258) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



**_我不是變態。  
_**  
在安頓進黑暗的黃片小隔間時，這句話像誦經一樣持續在John的腦子裡撥放著。  
  
 ** _我不是變態。我跟其他的客人不一樣。_**  
  
日子通常沒那麼絕望，但他的電腦因為中毒壞了一個半星期，除了睡覺和在巴滋醫院輪兩個班，還沒能找到時間上pub去交一個短期女友。  
  
嗯，他是說短期沒錯。他不喜歡「一夜情(one night stands)」。  
  
他按下螢幕上的一個鍵然後看著它慢慢浮現畫面，出現幾個選項。業餘，波霸，金髮，任何能滿足他的幻想的。但他仍然難以接受自己會走進一間成人娛樂商店，更無法相信自己真的坐進了其中一間黃片小隔間。  
  
觸控螢幕（他沒打算去思考那個螢幕會有多不衛生，謝謝關心）上的其中一個選項是口交。當一個男人的陰莖被一個心型的唇瓣含著──然後，好吧，身為一個男人，一般說來──John知道不管那口交影片演什麼他都可以毫無障礙的性奮起來，所以他點播了，然後向後靠著牆好離螢幕遠一點。  
  
小黃片從中途開始播放，音量很低，一個頂著熱情金髮的頭顱正在一個厚實、佈滿靜脈的人體部件上上下下，那畫面的視角非常有愛。他可以聽到她的嘴在陰莖上滑動的聲音，歡快的呻吟著好像光靠吞屌就能高潮，但他也能聽到小隔間門外的腳步聲，和一些偶爾從長廊底傳來的某個男人的高潮叫聲。  
  
他決定得讓自己沉浸其中。伸手覆蓋在粗厚的牛仔褲下的分身，他看著女孩抬起藍色的眼眸，好像在盯著他看。這真的有用，想像他是影片裡的男人，那個插在這個二十幾歲的美嘴裡的男人。  
  
他拉開拉鍊並微微抬高臀部褪下一點牛仔褲好將他的小弟弟撈出內褲，然後稍微伸展了一下雙腿。他沒用他想要的方式撸自己。相反的，他用張開的掌心從頂向下撫到根部，再往下撫弄他的雙球，仿照著他的螢幕愛人在吸吮那個男人時，那些擦了法式指甲油的手指動作。  
  
他輕輕哼了哼，上下摩擦著，緩慢的逗弄後然後才握住自己。距離上一次有張嘴好好的含著他是──多久？六，還是七個月前？天啊，他真的不該再這麼工作狂了。如果他能夠離開醫院超過一小時而不是因為需要好好睡一覺的話，也許就有機會找到誰願意跟他睡上超過一次。  
  
他的手緩慢的幹活，和螢幕上的女孩保持一致而穩定的律動直到他的陰莖完全硬起來。他的頭向後抵著牆壁，闔上雙眼聆聽那歡快的呻吟聲，想像有個女人的舌頭舔弄他的勃起然後用濕熱的雙唇摩擦頂端。  
  
那聲音夠讓他性奮起來了。他推動臀部操進自己的拳頭，然後在向下的時候把姆指尖戳進陰毛裡，想像她小巧的鼻子在他挺進她喉嚨裡時呼出來的氣息。他希望自己夠週全帶了潤滑劑來，但現在想這已經來不及了。他沒注意到會太乾；他希望自己能少點摩擦多點潤滑。  
  
John給自己用力再握了一下然後看著螢幕裡的女孩，看著她握著那男人的陰莖然後兩次搧打在她臉頰上好給他的性幻想添點原料。  
  
這景致美妙極了，他沉浸其中直到被左牆上突如其來的敲擊聲打斷。  
  
John猛地睜開雙眼，他的手哆哆嗦嗦地停了下來，不大得體的迅速遮蓋自己，活像個偷打手槍被抓到的小鬼頭。他轉頭看向身旁──現在他什麼遐想都沒了，還貌似因為隔壁間激烈的自慰動作神經緊張。他深吸口氣，告訴自己，他只是因為光顧色情商店而有罪惡感。  
  
但他接著就忍不住屏息了，因為之前小黃片閃動的微光沒讓他看清現在明顯的離譜的事實。  
  
牆上有一個洞。  
  
那個拳頭大的洞現在伸出兩根頎長、蒼白、無可錯認的 ** _男性_** 手指，向上彎著對他招手， ** _過來這裡_** 。  
  
他聽說過尋歡洞(glory holes)。他也聽過一些恐怖的故事。只是……他也非常非常喜歡那個有張嘴會含著他的主意。那為什麼眼下這個送上門來的提議，會讓他更覺得像個恐怖的閹刑？  
  
同時，身為一個醫生，他也知道匿名性愛是非常非常糟糕的主意。不管他有多感興趣，他都不打算把沒帶套的陰莖放到一個不認識，還 ** _看不到_** 的嘴裡。  
  
那些手指頭退回了，John壯著膽子靠近洞口說道：「我沒有安全套。」用一種他自認可以很驕傲的說沒有顫抖也沒有失望的語氣。  
  
他的手指正打算回到(現在很失望沒辦法被含在嘴裡的)陰莖上幹活時，那些手指頭又出現了，拿著個錫箔小包裝──草莓口味的，John注意到──好像在說「我在等你的下一個藉口」──John真搞不懂就兩根手指頭怎麼有辦法擺出這些潛台詞。  
  
這實在不是個討論性向問題的好時機，但John之前從未多看過其他男人一眼。他從來沒有在大街上看上哪個傢伙想著「不錯，我想跟他上床」就像他看著一個女人一樣清楚明白。他會讓個男人吸他的老二嗎，即使是現在這個狀態？  
  
 ** _沒人會知道的。  
  
可我會知道。_**  
  
這甚至不只是要不要讓另一個男人給他吸出來的問題，而是他知道自己會把這次口交列入之後自慰時的幻想素材，直到真的找到人上床為止。  
  
他真的想在把手伸進褲子裡時想像一個男人的嘴含著他的陰莖嗎？他確定這是有所區別的；他無法假裝牆的另一邊是個女人，有著柔軟的曲線和粉紅色的嘴。他能嗎？  
  
他搆向安全套，但那手指緩緩的退了回去，仍然在邀請他填入那個洞口。  
  
用力咽了口口水，John站起身，將牛仔褲從腰下褪到了靠近膝蓋處。他扶起他的陰莖然後閉上雙眼，在尷尬、不安和期待中推進另一個男人的黃片小隔間裡。  
  
他預期會有手指，緊握成拳，熟練的為他撸上安全套。  
  
他 ** _沒有_** ──在任何一度的腦內空間裡──預期到一雙溫暖濕潤的唇包覆上頂端，然後將螺紋的乳膠套滑下他的陰莖。  
  
一個呻吟逸出他的雙唇，John張開雙手在牆上抓撓，在牆頭另一端的嘴沒有一絲遲疑的持續動作時，雙手不住的沿著不平整的木頭牆面滑動起來。  
  
只把褲子褪到大腿實在是個壞主意，這搞得John沒法把腿再張開一點好靠牆更近並好好的維持平衡。他的雙球半穿過洞口，鈍鈍的木頭邊在他試著挺近那個正在上上下下的溫暖口腔時扎著皮膚。也許他是可以調整一下自己，把他的兩顆球都送進這個開口，但他還不想冒這個險。  
  
「噢，我的天啊。」John呻吟著，把臉頰貼在牆上然後抽插了幾下。那個陌生人由著他，停止動作任John用自己的步調操他的嘴。他的舌頭熟練的在底下滑動纏繞著，並轉動腦袋好提供John不同角度進行衝刺。  
  
他的小黃片還在持續播放，女孩的呻吟聲和他的勃起上的熱度和從牆上洞口傳來的吸吮聲交織在一起，John知道他撐不了太久。  
  
那個陌生人含著他呻吟了，低沉而清楚的聲音衝擊著他的雙球，激情聚積然後奔竄過他的背脊。  
  
 _ **我操，操，操！**_ John在腦袋裡嘶吼，一手向下抵在牆上該是陌生人肩膀的地方。他想把手纏上那個男人的頭髮，想把他的嘴再拉近一點，想要他的臉貼上他的腹股溝，手放在他的雙球上。  
  
他加快抽插速度，陰莖的前端不時偏離路逕戳進他同伴的咽喉，逼得對方不得不退後一點。但接著而來的手指──哦，好長的手指──包裹著他的根部，匆促拉扯著，在溫熱口水的潤滑下毫不費力的滑動著。他的嘴仍包裹著他的前端，在用軟顎按摩著龜頭時舔弄著龜頭下方那個點。  
  
「Yes, 」John倒抽口氣，他媽的幾乎是在喘氣了現在。「Oh God, yes.」  
  
他可以感覺得他的雙球被拉起，然後被緊密的用手＋嘴輪流操弄著，他想在牆上抓住隨便什麼東西好支持住自己，好讓他能靠這片牆、這個男人更近一點。他就快到了，就差那麼一點。這個陌生人已經搞對了每件事讓他爽透了，他只需要──  
  
突然John被整個吞下，從頭到底，把臉壓在牆上對另一個男人來說根本一點都不舒服，但John確信自己低頭時看到他的嘴擠進洞裡，伸展著包覆在他的陰莖上，然後他就──哦操， ** _操_** ，「操！」  
  
John到了，他狠狠的把陰莖埋進那張嘴裡，然後猛地一陣痙攣，那嘴唇仍在他的根部有韻律的壓榨著，舌頭在他高潮時撫慰著。  
  
他退後了一點。他的身體仍然不聽使喚，不確定自己能走出這個地方而不被人一眼看穿他剛剛幹了什麼好事，但那真的好美妙。他後退時雙唇在他的陰莖上滑行而過，舌頭沿著底部扭動，遲遲不願放鬆，直到他們終於分開，一聲響亮的、幾乎是不情願的 ** _波_** 從牆的那端傳了過來。  
  
John的前額貼在牆上，雙手仍然在光滑的平面上抓撓著，然後知覺到安全套被褪掉了。那個陌生人用手捧著他的陰莖，接著John在還很敏感的陰莖遭受騷擾時驚跳起來，但馬上就發現對方正在用紙巾為他進行清理。  
  
他深吸口氣將臀部退離牆壁，看著他的陰莖重新出現在自己的小隔間裡。他猜他的髖骨明早要為剛才那樣兇猛而反覆的撞牆瘀血。他累攤了，在拉起內褲和牛仔褲時意外的費勁而且昏昏欲睡，完全準備好回家上床好好睡一覺，把這一切丟諸腦後並假裝什麼都沒發生過、這不是他媽的 ** _這輩子_** 所經歷過最火辣的一次口交。  
  
但那些手指頭又出現了，拿著張小小的，折起來的紙條。  
  
John在拉上牛仔褲拉鍊時接過手來。  
  
在他打開來看之前，隔壁小間的門開了又關，他的陌生人就這樣消失在走廊上甚至都沒費心撸過他自己。又或許是他撸過了而John只是沒注意到而已。  
  
John打開那張小小的紙片。  
  
 ** _下週，同一時間，同一地點。_**  
  
下面簽了個優雅的「SH」。  
  
John一手揉著臉然後整理衣服，已經準備好等會要低著頭雙手插口袋閃出這間店。沒人會看出他剛剛幹了什麼，除了明顯的手淫。  
  
小黃片已經播映完畢回到初始畫面，又是各式選單任君挑選，但那上面沒一個比得上他剛剛藏進口袋深處的那個來得吸引人。  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
John隔週再次回去，雖然比他們「商議」好的時間晚了幾分鐘，因為他決定在值完班後快速沖個澡。這引發了幾個護士指控他是要去約會，他沒否認，猜想著如果她們覺得他有對象了，會不會開始用不同的眼光看待他。  
  
也許有機會像在實習時期那樣在儲物櫃裡來上幾發。  
  
一如上次，他溜進小隔間坐了下來。他才剛開始要瀏覽螢幕上的黃片選單時，那對長長的手指就從洞口伸出來發出邀請了。  
  
他甚至都還沒拉下褲子拉鍊。  
  
他對著洞口豎起一根手指，注意到隔壁那個男人正關注著他的一舉一動。他至少需要幾分鐘時間進行暖機，而要達成這件事，還得從觸控螢幕上選一片來幫忙。  
  
他選了另一部口交影片，這次是個紅髮妞，有一對小巧自信的胸脯，正在吞吐一個大的離譜的陰莖，含糊的尖聲呻吟著。這跟他習慣的使用的小黃片不太一樣（他從沒聽過哪個女人叫成這樣），不過也還行。  
  
那些手指在John拉下褲子拉鍊時又出現了，John很想把他那個仍然萎靡不振的陰莖塞進洞裡，提醒對方他在這種狀態下根本還派不上用場。  
  
所以他就這麼幹了。  
  
他褪下長褲與內褲，把它們踢到腳踝邊捲成一團。畢竟，根據上次的經驗，他得盡可能的張開腿好找到更好的施力點。他這次行的。  
  
他勉強用手將他的傢伙塞過那個洞口，畢竟他的陰莖還垂頭喪氣著，微小而謙卑，甚至連抽動一下都沒勁。  
  
接著雙唇包裹著他的感覺讓John全身為之悸動。  
  
這可新奇了。現在他的陰莖絕對有性趣了。  
  
他的整根陰莖在還軟著的時候就被那男人含住了，那感覺古怪又舒服。那個陌生人用雙唇舔弄他，粗魯的拉扯他的陰莖，很沒耐性的等他硬起來。  
  
John沒想過會這麼費時，然後當隔壁那個男人將舌頭滑下他皺摺的包皮下舔上藏在底下的龜頭時，John的臀部一陣痙攣，他可以感覺到纏捲的激情集中到腹臍。  
  
這男人是個天才，這點毫無疑問。每一次的吞吐都讓John更硬了，直到他再次開始撓牆，假裝他有個寬闊的男性肩胛可以抓著，他已經完全硬了，推操進那火熱的嘴巴時甚至都忘了他還沒戴上安全套，直到那股熾熱消失了六秒──簡直像六年──然後和上週一樣被熟練的嘴戴上套子。  
  
他們的模式就這樣成形了。  
  
每週二晚上，John會在巴茲醫院沖個澡然後直奔色情商店，在他那個慣用的小隔間裡有大概兩分鐘的時間準備然後就被邀請進陌生人──那個每次都很沒耐性的SH──那張神奇的嘴裡，直到被推上絕妙無比的高潮，然後在餘韻中悸動上一個小時，滿心期待著下個禮拜。這並不完全是John所追求的那種關係，但已在他的生活變得尋常而他很享受。  
  
在他們匿名性愛的第六週，John正將臀部貼上洞口。他的雙球早就被SH拉到洞口另一邊，在他的陰莖在那些熟悉的嘴唇之間滑動時被輕輕地撫摸著。  
  
今天他的同伴的下巴有點鬍子渣──這有點不太尋常──不過在每次那個男人的唇碰到他的陰莖根部時，貼在他雙球上的觸感並不會讓人覺得不快。  
  
然後那股熾熱突然消失了，而John仍直直貼在牆上兀自懷疑閣壁間發生了什麼事。每次他們一開始，那個男人就不曾在John高潮前退離過──除非是為了改用舌頭好好的舔弄他。  
  
他差不多已經準備好要羞愧的退出洞口，等著那個男人離開然後衝出這裡再也不要回來了。也許那傢伙已經結婚然後抓狂的老婆打電話來了；也許他有個女友正在外頭敲他的門。  
  
但應該不是，不然John會聽到什麼。  
  
手指包裹上他的陰莖將他自緊張的狀態中解救出來，那些手指上上下下的撫摸著，嫻熟溫暖滑潤。John後知後覺的發現那些手指頭上有潤滑劑，在他能開口詢問之前，就被引導到兩片臀瓣間，一個火熱又緊緻的肉瓣迎上他的陰莖。  
  
「哦操──哦 _ **天啊**_ ，」John叫出聲，一頭撞向牆壁。那是個屁股，一個男人的屁股正在承受他的入侵，一吋吋的包裹住他然後喔 _ **真他媽的見鬼了**_ ，那個男人一定是早就預先準備過自己了，因為那兒滑溜緊緻而且一路 _ **暢通**_ 。  
  
而John，他已經不斷的洗腦自己超過一個月──被一個不認識的傢伙吸出來沒什麼的只要他別「回報」回去──但現在這完全給他的性向問題拉高到了另一個層次。這比女人還緊，真的 _ **好緊**_ ──然後他以為這應該是性伴侶間應該先討論一下的事，但既然他也不知道SH的眼睛是什麼顏色──或者，就這點說來，這個男人的本名倒底是什麼──他猜他們是不會進行討論了。  
  
他們就直接這麼幹了。  
  
他們 _ **真的**_ 幹了。  
  
操。  
  
John完全靜止不動。他不想害對方受傷，他從醫期間已經看過夠多的不幸事件，知道這很可能讓對方撕裂出血如果一開始不放慢速度的話。  
  
他從沒有過哪個女友有這樣的冒險精神願意一試──他也沒有明確的詢問過，只是暗示著，然後被明確的忽略掉──而現在──哦這真令人難以致信他的陰莖真的完全插入其中而且──  
  
他的雙球貼上那個男人的會陰，他能感覺到在那個男人操弄自己時抵在身下那另一雙球不熟悉的觸感。  
  
 _ **在碰上另一個男人的蛋蛋之前都不算gay**_ 這個好用的藉口就這麼被扔出窗外了。  
  
這是gay sex，這真的超gay可他是如此的享受，甚至在隔壁那個男人開始前後抽動時覺得更爽了，他被牽動著忍不住往牆上貼得更近，只想一直留在那火熱濕潤的洞穴裡然後── _ **哦**_ ──就在那裡，他再次抵了回來，直到他的臀部貼到牆上而John就深埋在裡面。  
  
他的雙球在他為了重新插入而抽出時溜回到自己的小隔間，接著他們開始穩定的律動起來──差不多是John包辦了所有的抽插動作而那個男人僅是穩穩的貼在牆上，臀瓣大張，如此一來John就不用擔心會滑出來亂了步調。  
  
John的胳膊舉過頭頂，在黑牆上滑動著，感受那上面每一個凸起和古怪的紋理，渴望能在這個冷冰冰的小隔間裡抓著火熱的肌膚。他想知道那個男人長什麼樣子，是不是夠高到可以在隔壁小隔間裡彎身時撐到對面的牆，亦或者他太矮到必需墊起腳尖才能對上牆上的開口挨操。  
  
而John，以他的身高，在站著時可以剛好對上洞口，但也很難使用直插以外的角度戳刺。他無法找到能更深入的角度，無法到處刺探好找到前列腺。他只能推動臀部讓SH指示他什麼位置的感受最好──那也就會讓John感覺最好。  
  
他能感覺出那個男人何時開始接近高潮。他的臀部開始收縮，這莫名讓John感到釋然──知道他的同伴這回也能爽到，因為他之前從不知道對方只是吸完他就走人還是曾經和他一起到達高潮。  
  
而這次，他們都能滿足的離開。  
  
John加快抽插速度，在他的雙球不停拍在牆上時再次希望自己能有什麼東西可以抓住。他張開雙腿，就一點點，然後終於可以感受到對方前列腺那個敏感的點，就頂在他的陰莖頂端上。這感覺奇怪又曖昧，突然發現他為其他男人檢查時摸到過無數次的小小腺體現在被他的陰莖取悅了。【。。。】  
  
「噢，」牆的另一邊傳來一聲小小的哭喊，接著低沉又驚訝的快速輕喘著，John在那個男人推操著自己達到高潮時感到陰莖被一陣痙攣籠罩，同時在他的臀部掀起一陣連鎖反應把他也推向愉悅的高峰。  
  
John呻吟出他對眼下情勢的認同──yes, _**yes**_ ──然後最後一次衝刺，定住他的臀部讓那緊咬的肌肉盡可能的吞下他。  
  
當那個身體在他身上動作時，John忍不住微弱的再推送幾下，伸手向下用兩隻手指抓住安全套直到那個男人抽身。  
  
在他自行拿掉安全套之前，他的陌生人就用手指握住它，輕輕的撫摸著讓他整個悸動起來。一會過後安全套就被拿掉了，John再次被陌生人清理乾淨──一如以往。在John能出聲發問前那個男人就走了，John只能假設他下週還會回來繼續他們這段走向不明的韻事。  
  
John擔心對方很快會開始覺得無趣──這一切是因為SH想要從John身上得到新的東西：想讓John把他含在嘴裡。或者，更可怕的是，為他抬臀。  
  
而那還不是John已經確定能給出的東西。  
  
──或根本是永遠也給不了的東西。  
  
但他還有一週的時間，一直都是。一週的時間好決定要不要再回來。  
  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
他遲到了。在趕往商店的路上不停的詛咒自己，因為他讓個護士問他幫忙替一個「家族朋友」做檢查，然後發現這位仁兄需要緊急照護(emergency care)。  
  
接著而來的紙上作業多的要命。  
  
他衝到他的小隔間門口發現已被占用時趕緊煞車，然後在想到SH搞不好已經在門的另一頭款待別的男人時感到一陣尖銳刺骨的妒意。  
  
他看向第十七號房，SH通常使用的小隔間，然後發現那也被占用了。  
  
 _ **馬的。**_ 他在心裡咒罵。  
  
他伸手耙了一下頭髮──在值了十三小時的班以後大概已經變得油膩又亂糟糟。沒時間沖澡，否則他會遲到更久。  
  
反正也不重要了。SH肯定已經找到別的傢伙好好娛樂一下。  
  
他覺得好累，而且已經期待了 _ **好幾個小時**_ 要好好來一發，現在他就只能回家自己解決了。  
  
John看向長廊底那片黑暗模糊的陰影然後嘆氣。他早該知道自己已經深陷泥沼，因為他的心他媽的都在淌血了。  
  
就在這時候，有雙手分別搭上他的左臀和右肩，穩穩的握住他。  
  
「你遲到了。」一個低沉的聲音在他耳邊道。  
  
John在那個男人靠向前時背脊一陣顫慄，接著他就被迎進SH的身軀，那感覺很是瘦長的身子從後頭貼了上來。他顯然比John高，而且有個長長、火熱、令人印象深刻的東西抵著他的後腰。  
  
並不是說John有被老二頂著過，可這……嗯。【潛台詞：這應該是老二沒錯吧？】  
  
「還以為你不會來了，醫生。」那個男人道，John驚詫的凍住了──他怎會知道自己的職業？他們不可能在現實生活中彼此認識。John沒聽過誰的聲音是如此低沉，也沒有任何和John說過話的人有這種 _ **操我**_ 的音色。  
  
「別擔心，你受過的訓練對我來說很明顯。但不幸的是，因為你的拖延我們沒有小隔間了。」  
  
這對John來說應該毫無吸引力才是──被一個高瘦的男性身體用明顯意圖對他幹些下流事的東西抵著，這應該會讓他想給這位仁兄一個鎖喉然後趕快逃回家。  
  
但不是。相反的，他將頭偏向一邊而沒有轉頭。他不願去看那個男人，不願失去這個幻像。  
  
「我一直在期待那根陰莖今晚插進來，」那個男人在他耳邊低語。「我上禮拜很爽。你呢？」  
  
John緩緩的點頭。他試著不去想他們還在走廊上──不管光線有多昏暗──而他的腦袋還一直在叫著快把這個男人扳彎然後上了他。  
  
「你想操我嗎，醫生？沒有牆隔著？」沒等回答他就輕啃上John的耳垂。「我想。」他的手溜進John的套頭衫下沿著他的腹部曲線輕輕撫弄。「我很樂意脫掉你這身衣服讓你躺在絲綢床單上。你可曾在赤裸的肌膚上感受過絲綢的觸感？」那個像喘息一樣的聲音給John激發了一些邪惡的想像，知道那些唇能幹些什麼簡直讓他更慘。  
  
或更好。不管了。  
  
他搖頭，但很輕微。他發現自己幾乎無法動彈，深怕一個動作這個男人就要消逝無蹤。  
  
「我會讓你看著我準備我自己。你有想過嗎？我怎麼把手指頭插進我那個貪婪的小屁股然後一邊想著你的雞巴？」  
  
John喘不過氣的呻吟了。他沒想過，但現在沒法不想了。  
  
「然後我會像馬一樣騎著你，醫生。我騎過馬。你知道我喜歡怎麼騎嗎？」  
  
John吞了口口水，再次搖頭，那個男人把雙手都放上他的臀部然後將他轉向一個隱密的角落。他被推到長廊底直到兩人都被陰影掩蔽。  
  
他的腦袋因為激情而糊成一團，前液已經溼到滲透牛仔褲了，但還沒明白為什麼會被推到角落直到一雙穩定的手拉下他的拉鍊。  
  
「赤裸裸的。」那個男人在他耳邊低沉又下流的說道。緊接著，熟悉的手指頭伸進他的褲子握上他的陰莖，John闔上眼，伸出雙手抵在牆上撐住自己。  
  
 _ **赤裸裸的**_ 。這些字和它的言外之意終於在他的腦袋裡迴響了起來，John在明白那個男人到底什麼意思時，忍不住將臀部向後推抵。  
  
「你曾經赤裸裸的操過嗎，醫生？」那個男人的勃起抵在John的後腰，緩緩的摩擦著，輕到幾乎感覺不出來。「我想要你的陰莖毫無阻隔的插在我的屁股裡。我確定你一直都很小心，不是嗎？你從沒不帶套的操過。」  
  
John沒有證實那個他認為對方已經知道的事實。他不曾跟哪個女人交往夠久到可以提出不帶套的建議，當然也從來沒有跟SH以外的男人在一起過。  
  
「告訴我你的名字。」那個聲音在他耳邊命令道。  
  
想也不想的，John喘著氣報出自己的名字，忽視他才剛跟個陌生人報出他的first name僅是因為害怕如果他不說的話那個男人會停下他陰莖上那些熟練的愛撫。他真的太累，太失去控制到只想對這個陌生人交出一切，只想要他繼續那完美的操弄。  
  
「我在床上很吵，John。」他說。「我打賭如果你躺著讓我騎上這個甜蜜的大老二，我會全程叫著你的名字。你知道該怎麼用它不是嗎，John？」陰莖上的動作停下了，John在陰莖被緊握時低聲呻吟起來。過了一會他就被從褲子裡撈了出來曝露在走廊的冰冷空氣裡。那拳頭穩穩的握住它。  
  
「操我，John。操我的拳頭就像操我赤裸裸的屁股。」  
  
John的陰莖似乎有了自由意志，自動前進到那個可愛的手心裡，帶著他的臀部向前戳刺。這簡直像跟一個拳頭和背後的男人來一場3P。每一次向前戳刺手都在他的陰莖上收緊，很容易就讓他回想起在這個男人那個緊致屁股裡的感覺，而每一次的抽回都讓他頂向那個男人挺立的勃起。  
  
很快他們就一起律動起來，一聲輕喘伴著John的名字在他耳邊響起，那個男人把他的勃起壓進他的背上摩擦同時緊緊握了一下他的陰莖。這很快就會結束了，John很肯定這點。  
  
「操我，John。用力。」  
  
John順從了，想像他不是站在破舊的色情商店走廊上操著一個陌生人的手心而是躺在鋪了精緻絲緞的床單上，用力操一個美麗、蒼白、纖瘦，而且他知道名字的男人。  
  
老天，他該怎麼做才能知道他的名字好叫出來──  
  
「Oh,」John粗喘著，射在那個男人的手上。「Yes, yes.」  
  
他的頭無力的側向一邊，在SH握緊他愛撫時向後靠在他的肩上，讓他用他自己的精液抹上他的陰莖。  
  
不一會，John感覺身後的臀止住不動，一個酥軟的呻吟伴隨他的名字在他耳邊響起。「John，」那個陌生人輕聲說著，「哦，完美。」  
  
那個男人不知哪來的紙巾，John再次被清理然後將小弟弟收好，期間沒有說上半句話。當John想轉身時，那個男人抓住他的肩膀。  
  
「等兩分鐘然後離開。」  
  
John凝視著眼前這的一片黑暗，猜想為何他不被允許看見那個男人但卻能如此完美的 _ **感受**_ 他。但他還是等了。  
  
接著他回到家然後立刻就昏死過去，想著不知道下週二會發生什麼事。  
  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
  
星期二什麼事都沒發生。  
  
John在星期二早上從電視新聞上得知一個悲慘的事實：當地的一個色情商店關門了，因為有幾個負責人涉及一連串兇狠的謀殺案。  
  
雖然很慶幸那些兇手終於被抓，但他同時也希望蘇格蘭場至少再等個三天。他已經越來越接近、瞭解他的陌生人了，如果他們能該死的 _ **見上一面**_ ──  
  
事實上，John不確定會發生什麼事。他不怎麼覺得自己是同性戀，甚至也不是雙性戀，但他知道自己想和SH保持性愛關係，這不只是因為他無法找到個固定的女性伴侶，更是因為他耳邊的那個聲音已經讓他連四晚被硬是不退的勃起喚醒，而且他從來不曾，從來不曾只是想著 _ **幾句話**_ 就射了。  
  
John在從咖啡廳走回去的時候聽到了那個聲音。  
  
那個聲音。  
  
「我需要使用你的X光機，Molly。我只有一小時，而且不許監督。」  
  
哦天啊，他在醫院。  
  
「我不能就這麼讓你進來。我們討論過這個了。你得先提出文件和同意書──」  
  
「這很緊急。是為了一個案子，Molly，我得找到是否有───」  
  
「我說不行。有什麼意見請找部門主管討論去。」  
  
John在轉角動彈不得的聽著SH和那女孩的聲音消失在一扇門後。他知道他可以走進走廊從門後偷瞧一眼，但他沒有。他不知道原因，他就是沒有。不是在這裡。  
  
他接下來一整天都在看著醫院裡每個經過他身邊的男人，想著自己是否會想上他們其中任何一個，或盯著每個夠高夠瘦的男人，想著那是否是SH。  
  
 _ **不**_ ，在那天結束的時候John斥責自己。 _ **他不是你的。他不是任何人的，但更肯定不會是你的。**_  
  
他再次聽見那個聲音，當時他正在護理站填寫一些文件，而再一次的，他得咬住下唇以制止自己在對方走開時叫住他。  
  
老天，他好想看他一眼，好想知道這幾乎是垂手可得的一切會是什麼樣子。他就像個跟蹤狂一樣，像這樣渴望瞧一眼那纖瘦臀部曲線，好想像他從那個男人身後操他的時候那些臀瓣在手指下的感覺。  
  
或是渴望知道他的唇是什麼樣子。John曾經感受過它們──含著他的陰莖，貼著他的脖子，啃著他的耳朵。他知道它們能說出讓他濕透的下流話，但不知道它們是粉色或是深色或是在吻上一小時以後看起來什麼樣子……  
  
John強迫自己停下來不許再想，然後在填寫當天最後一個表格的時候併攏大腿以掩飾自己。他只需要再檢查幾個病人並承諾明早他會再回來，然後他就能回家了。  
  
在和Henricks道過再見後（「如果我明早還活著的話。」那個除了髖骨受傷沒什麼其他問題的女士說道。）John收拾東西打道回府。  
  
當他走出了三條街，正享受著春天的新鮮空氣時，突然就被人拽進一條暗巷裡。他差不多要他媽的宰了這個傢伙時突然意識到對方的手放在什麼地方。一手放上他的臀部，一手擱在他的肩上。  
  
「你今天兩次聽到我的聲音，兩次都近到你能面對我，叫住我。但你避開了這個明顯的選項，也就是選擇避開我。為什麼？」他們被建築物的陰影遮蔽著，John可以感覺那個男人貼在他的背後。他本能的向後靠近這溫暖的軀體。  
  
「匿名性愛讓你性奮，」那個男人說道，「是嗎？」  
  
John無法承認也無法否認。他一整天都在想同樣的問題。  
  
「若是我現在把你轉過來吻你呢？」  
  
令他驚訝的是，這個主意並沒有偃息John開始高漲的情慾。  
  
「你擔心這對你的日常生活所帶來的影響，因為你仍然不認為自己是雙性戀，但若讓你的直覺做主，你會選我而不是絕對直男的人生。」  
  
手指伸到John的身前一路向上，然後拉下他的外套拉鍊。  
  
「所以結論是什麼，John？」唇在他的脖子邊玩弄著。「你想讓我在巷子裡幫你打出來，然後你可以回家去繼續過你的日子───當我在巴滋離你這麼近的時候？」  
  
John吞了口口水。一個手活在現在聽起來很美好，但他不希望就這樣結束──雖然這聽起來就是對方想提議的。一個解套方案。  
  
「或是你想來我的公寓，讓我好好看一看？」  
  
這個。哦， _ **這個**_ 。  
  
「你是誰？」John喘著氣然後突然感到一陣暈眩，那個男人的手指正透過牛仔褲在他硬挺的勃起上巡游。然後那些手離開了──那麼遠，那麼無望──接著那個男人就站到John的面前來，一身長大衣和尖銳顴骨和黑色的捲髮──如此黝黑，可愛，讓人很想拉一下的捲髮──John立刻就有股衝動想把雙手伸進其中。  
  
「Sherlock Holmes，」那個男人說道，沒有伸出他的手，而是把身體靠向前將唇壓上John然後── _ **喔，這對極了**_ ──這和吻女人截然不同，但不像John想像的那麼不舒服。柔軟的唇伴著一天下來新長出來的些微鬍渣，舌頭在他的下唇輕輕滑動，堅硬的勃起抵著他的腹部，喔，如果真能兌現這個男人在走廊上的承諾就再好不過了。  
  
可等一下，他認得這個名字。  
  
John退了開來，舔舔下唇吞了口口水，試著在開口前緩下他的呼吸。  
  
「是你抓到那些兇手。那個色情商店。」  
  
Sherlock微微一笑並再次吻上John，在John回應這個吻時心滿意足的輕聲呻吟。於是他們就這樣繼續下去，John磨蹭著Sherlock的大腿而對方緊壓進他的下腹，手指伸進彼此的頭髮裡，直到John再次中斷這個吻等他給出一個答案。  
  
「當然是我解決了那個案子。不然我幹嘛要上 _ **色情商店**_ ，John？」  
  
 _ **為你之前做的那些事？**_ John想說出口，但終究還是沒提。  
  
「我得逼真的假扮成客人，」Sherlock解釋道。「你是個醫生這點更好，這樣我就不用擔心傳染病的問題。而且你只會在每週固定時候回來而不會在我工作時出現。這很方便。」  
  
John拉開距離，激情消退。所以這一切都是演戲。  
  
「當然不是。到最後我被你吸引了。否則我何必在走廊上接近你？案子在那時已經解決了。」Sherlock再次伸手而John任自己被拉近直到兩人從頭到腳再次貼在一起。「我說想要你插進來不是在說謊，John，」那個聲音在他耳邊低語。「我仍然想騎在你的陰莖上直到你叫出我的名字。」  
  
John用力吞了口口水，那雙手現正小心的挪動他的臀部讓兩人的陰莖靠在一塊。Sherlock穿了一件緊身的褲子而大衣也已經夠開放到不會擋在中間，而這真是 _ **操他媽的美好**_ 感受到另一根陰莖貼著他自己的。  
  
那又會是什麼感覺──如果他們都 _ **赤裸裸**_ 的？  
  
「提議仍然有效。」Sherlock說道。  
  
John的腦子一片混亂完全記不起提議內容。  
  
「我幫你打出來，在這裡，就現在，用我的手，我的嘴，而你不用擔心我會再次介入你的人生，」Sherlock重申，把手覆上John牛仔褲。「或者，」他接著道，靠向前輕咬John的耳朵──就像之前他在走廊做的那樣。「或者你可以跟我回去好好的把我操進床單裡，直到我對整個倫敦嘶喊你的名字，還附贈隨時可以再回來條款。」  
  
John的臀為這個承諾抽搐了下。  
  
「你想怎麼要我，John？」Sherlock在他耳邊低喃，溫熱的氣息襲上John的耳朵。這個男人肯定已經摸清John的敏感帶──就像他已經搞清楚其他事一樣。  
  
John的手搭上Sherlock的肩膀，將他向下壓。  
  
「我想要你先在這兒照顧我一下，這樣我在去你公寓的路上才不那麼難受，」醫生說道，看著Sherlock的膝蓋下滑。「然後我才能在操你的時候慢慢來。」  
  
「哦，John，」Sherlock在鬆開John的皮帶時說道：「我們絕對會處的很好。」  
  
當他將手指伸進那些美麗的捲髮將那個心型的嘴拉近他的陰莖時，John知道他全心全意的同意這個說法。  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
後來，當他們攤軟在Sherlock位於貝克街的床上時，John撥開他的新任愛人額頭上汗濕的捲髮然後給他一吻──這次充滿了柔情。  
  
自那個暗巷之後已經過了一個小時，而他們今晚終於要結束了，John很高興收到歡迎留宿然後第二天當完班再過來的邀請。Sherlock已經，事實上，問了他要不要搬進來，而同時John也注意到這個咨詢偵探有些古怪，他還不確定是否要踏出這一步。  
  
但還有件事擋著路──如果他打算開啟生平第一段同性戀曲的話。他知道Sherlock現在一定已經知道了──Sherlock似乎什麼都知道──但他還是覺得自己得說出來：  
  
「你知道──我真的不是個變態。」  
  
  
  
-FIN-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [《我真的不是變態》偽番外之【後來】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186098) by [Jawnlock123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123)




End file.
